Cheese Cutter
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Mustache Zombie |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero: Conjure a Gourmet card, and it costs 1 less. |flavor text = Is that the exquisite scent of an aged Camembert, or just rotting flesh?}} Cheese Cutter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, has 2 / 2 , and his ability Conjures a card whenever he hits the plant hero and makes it cost 1 less. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When this hurts the Plant Hero: Conjure a Gourmet card, and it costs 1 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Is that the exquisite scent of an aged Camembert, or just rotting flesh? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This can be a very good turn 1 play, as he could potentially give you a card advantage while putting a 2 / 2 zombie on the field. He can be used in most Beastly decks, but keep in mind that he does not have any tribe synergy. Not to mention that he can only activate his ability if he hurts the plant hero, so try to play him in an empty lane. can use him with Dr. Spacetime to make the Gourmet cards he conjures cost 2 less instead of 1 less. In addition to that, he can use Smoke Bomb to move Cheese Cutter into an empty lane in order to activate his ability. Environment cards such as Laser Base Alpha (Brain Freeze only) or (Electric Boogaloo only) also allow Cheese Cutter to activate his ability easily. You can also buff him by giving him the Frenzy to destroy most plants that block his lane and aim at hitting the plant hero to activate his ability. For easy reference, here is the list of cards he can conjure and their cost that can normally be lowered: *Another Cheese Cutter: 1 → 0 *Nibble: 1 → 0 *Yeti Lunchbox: 1 → 0 *Conga Zombie 2 → 1 *Cryo-Brain: 2 → 1 *Energy Drink Zombie: 2 → 1 *Healthy Treat: 2 → 1 *Hot Dog Imp: 2 → 1 *Leftovers: 2 → 1 *Lurch for Lunch: 2 → 1 *Medulla Nebula: 2 → 1 *Mystery Egg: 2 → 1 *Sugary Treat: 2 → 1 *Trapper Territory: 2 → 1 *Brain Vendor: 3 → 2 *Trick-or-Treater: 3 → 2 *Vitamin Z: 3 → 2 *Overstuffed Zombie: 4 → 3 *Thinking Cap: 4 → 3 *Coffee Zombie: 6 → 5 *King of the Grill: 6 → 5 *Gargantuars' Feast: 11 → 10 Against Your opponent can get a huge card advantage if this stays on the field. He can be taken out easily on turn 1 with cards such as Morning Glory and . He can also be killed using a Banana Bomb unless he gets a health boost. But for most, try to block Cheese Cutter with any plant as his ability only activates when he hurts the plant hero. You can also use Soul Patch to prevent his ability from activating. Gallery CheeseCutterStats.png|Cheese Cutter's statistics Cheese Cutter conjured by Triplication.jpg|Cheese Cutter's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Cheese Cutter conjured by KoTG.jpg|Cheese Cutter's statistics after being Conjured by King of the Grill CheeseCutterCard.png|Cheese Cutter's card CheeseCutterGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Cheese Cutter's grayed out card CheeseCutterCardImage.png|Cheese Cutter's card image CheeseCutterAttacking.png|Cheese Cutter attacking CheeseCutterActivatingHisAbility.png|Cheese Cutter activating his ability Frenzy Cheese Cutter.png|Cheese Cutter with the Frenzy trait Cheese Cutter conjured by the Doctor.jpg|Cheese Cutter's statistics after being Conjured by Dr. Spacetime Lurch for Lunch used on Cheese Cutter.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Cheese Cutter Trivia *The pupils on his eyes in his card are smaller than those in-game. *He is the first card to synergize with the Gourmet tribe. Category:Gourmet cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Conjuring cards